


[Podfic of] Don't Go Into The Woods, My Love

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tangled (2010), Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Dark Fairytale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a girl in the forest," Mother says and Rapunzel listens, wide-eyed and warm as Mother tucks the blankets up to her chin and presses a kiss to her hair. "She has skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and eyes black as ebony, and if you ever leave this tower, she'll gobble you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Don't Go Into The Woods, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Go Into The Woods, My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299629) by [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism). 



 

length: 19:21

Music: The Fairy And The Labyrinth by Javier Navarrete

Download link [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?qwqp44vro37utsx)


End file.
